Misunderstanding
by Green Eyed Shadow
Summary: Jace walks in on Isabelle examining her body over, and she pleads for him to massage in the cream Hodge made for her. When she notices something hard against her, that he had not planed to happen, she wants to cure his pain. One-shot


**A/N: **I just started reading the Mortal Instruments series, and I'm just now starting on City of Ashes. I was highly frustrated when I found out about Jace and Clary being brother and sister, as they are a perfect couple to me, but instead of pairing them together in a story I decided to just do an Isabelle/Jace lemon instead. It's just a one-shot for now, but if more ideas come to me, I'll continue it for sure. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Rub Down

Staring in the reflection of her tall body length mirror, she sighed, doing circles to over look her body. Praying to the angel in her head that the modeling agency would be pleased with her. The only garment she was wearing was a tight black thong, as she did her body examination. Hodge had brewed some herbs, and made them into a pasty lotion to make the scars of her marks disappear overnight, and reappear the next night after the photo shoot.

She pinned her long black hair up on top of her head, and brought the bowl over onto a small table so she could start applying it to her body. She couldn't help putting her fingers up to her nose, breathing in the wonderful extracts of coconut oil and lime juice that had been mixed in with it. Just as she started to lower her black thong from her waist, her door flew open and Jace had barged into the room, breathless.

"Izzy, I need your help with som- oh my.. um, I'll go," he said quickly, turning to go back out.

"No! Sorry Jace, I thought I had locked my door. Come in, I need your help with something anyway," Isabelle said.

"Isabelle, your naked. Put some clothes on and then I can help you with whatever you want, and then you can help me."

She scoffed. "As if you haven't seen me naked before. Hurry up already, or this stuff is going to get cold."

Jace sighed, walking into the room, closing the door behind him, not looking at her. "What stuff is going to get cold. What do you want me to do?"

"Oh stop it already. Come here for a minute, please?" She cooed.

Jace rolled his eyes, but obeyed. He walked over to her, his head lifting slowly, showing his cheeks fully red in embarrassment. He had seen her naked plenty of times. She had the tendency to walk to the bathroom that he, she, and Alec shared, naked when no one else was in the house. So her body wasn't new to him. It just felt weird to be in the same room with your best friend, who had a highly attractive body.

Isabelle's hands were covering the nipples of her fully, round breasts as he stood in front of her. "Okay, what I need is for you to put that," she said, nudging her head toward the cream that was in the bowl, "all over my body so my marks will disappear for the photo shoot tomorrow. It's kind of hard to get my back, and the masouse isn't here this week. Would you be so kind to do me this favor?" Her long eyelashes fluttered, and she bit her lip hopefully.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go lay down pixie, I don't have all day. I really need for you to help me find the blade sharpener, because I accidentally misplaced it."

"Oh, thank you Jace," she squealed, both of her hands grabbing his cheeks, kissing the tip of his nose. He blushed again. The sight of her round breasts and her amazing body was breathtaking. And he was trying his best to look at her as his best friend instead of the beautiful woman she was.

She walked over to her bed, crawling slowly onto it, and lay down on her stomach, her arms laying flat at her side. "Each side has to have an equal amount of lotion rubbed into me, so just use half of one side on my back part, and the rest on my front."

On her front? He gulped. "Okay then." He kicked off his black Nike's so they wouldn't dirty her bed, and crawled up onto the bed, bowl in hand. He bit down hard on his lip. The sight of her naked body in front of him was highly frustrating to keep his eyes off of. It would have been better if she wasn't wearing a thong, but the way the tight fabric pressed against her waist made the cheeks of her ass look firmer.

"Are you going to start, or are you just going to keep staring at my ass?" She snapped.

"Sorry, it's appealing," it slipped out.

"I know I have a sexy body Jace, but your literally drooling," she giggled.

"Oh shut up already, narcissist," he said playfully. He straddled the back of her legs, and started to rub the lotion onto her shoulders. His fingers massaged the cream into her soft skin, and she sighed in contentment as her tense muscles started to relax. He continued down her back, giving every inch of her skin the same attention. He could feel his heart accelerate in his chest as his hands lowered to her waist, were the strap of the thong was.

"Just pull the straps down or pull it off, it doesn't matter," she said with a shrug.

Take it off? A hard lump appeared in his throat as he hooked the straps with his fingers, and slowly pulled the garmet down her legs. She lifted her body, and wiggled her hips as he pulled it down, and then she finally kicked it to the floor with her feet. He let out a long sigh, and went back up to continue his work.

He finally used half of the cream on her back side, and he was regretting having to do the front side. There was no way he was going to be able go over each part of her body, with her now looking at him. The moans and sighs she made had already caused an arousal to start in his jeans, even though he didn't want it to.

"So, do you want me to do your front, or do you want to do it?" Jace asked.

She shook her head, and quickly turned over. Her breasts jiggled innocently against her chest as she looked up at him. "You'd be a very naughty masseuse if you left me with only half of my body massaged. You can do the rest."

Jace nodded, chewing on the inside of his jaw. The way her body laid in front of him, her hands laying over her small waist, her exposed parts were visible, the sight of the lips between her legs made his mouth water. He scooted down to start on her legs, propping them on his lap as he massaged them.

"Have you ever did this before? To be honest, you do it better then the masseuse here," she said pleasingly, staring down at him.

"The only massage I've ever given was to Clary once, but that was just her shoulders. I sure as hell wouldn't do something like this to my sister."

She giggled at his response, and sighed softly as his hands reach the inner part of her thigh on the second leg he was massaging. "Yeah, it would be very improper to do such a mas- oh, mmm it feels good," she muttered.

He knew she wasn't meaning anything by her expressions, but Jace's stomach was in knots, and the erection in his pants was throbbing. He rubbed quickly up to her bikini line, his thumb accidentally sliding over her opening since she'd closed her legs, and she'd let out a gasp, but her eyes remained shut. He shook his head as he moved to straddle her thighs, doing everything possible to keep his hard member from touching any part of her body.

His hands started on her stomach, and she sighed in contentment, her arms raising over her head to play in her hair, that she'd just let down. He worked his way up to her chest, not knowing how he could make it quick with applying it to her breasts. He rubbed a lot of cream into his hands, scooting up to do it better, his hands gently placed themselves over her breasts, and started massaging it into them. She let out a sharp moan, and then she gasped, opening her eyes in shock.

Jace quickly pulled his hands away, holding his hands up in the air. His blond locks fell innocently into his eyes, and he shook them away out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, what did I do?"

She shook her head, and rose up. "You didn't do anything, I just, noticed... that," she said, pointing to the hard bulge in his pants. He quickly moved away from her, his cheeks burning red in embarrassment. He didn't know what to say.

"I.. I, I didn't mean for that to happen. I-it's just, your body.. I-I'm really, I'm going to go." As soon as he started to get up, she had grabbed his arm to stop him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Jace, I didn't know I would make you feel uncomfortable. It's not fair, having you stay like that because of my body, I'm sorry. Please, let me do something," she said, her hand rubbed against his pants.

His body jerked at the touch. "W-what do you mean,_ let you do something?"_ he hissed.

Isabelle shook her head. "I'm going to cure your problem. Please don't take it seriously, we're friends. I'm helping you in the way you were helping me. Please lay down."

Jace knew what she was wanting to do, and his body wouldn't budge. "There is no way that I can have you-"

"Jace, I said to lay down," she said, and her completely naked body straddled his legs, fidgeting with his belt.

"Izzy, this is insane. You don't have to do this, I'm fine. It'll go down in no time."

"I know what it feels like, to be aroused, and it sucks when it's not able to be cured. You were making me feel the same way just now, even though it's something I shouldn't have felt. I may not be really experienced in this stuff, but please let me cure your pain."

She had been feeling the same way? He thought. He hesitated, but she nodded with reassurance, and he slowly laid against her bed. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"There, don't worry," she said calmly. Her fingers slid the zipper of his jeans down, and scooted them slightly off his waist. She looked down at the bulge in his boxers, and her hand rubbed softly over his erection, causing both of them to gasp. Her eyes glanced up at him, but she said nothing. Her fingers ran inside the opening of his boxer, and her hand gently grasped his length into her hand, and Jace's neck rolled into the pillow to keep from moaning, and she sighed as she pulled down his boxers with her other hand.

"It's soo, hot," she muttered. "I didn't know you were so big." Her eyes were staring at the length in her hands, and her hand gently caressed it, sliding up and down.

"It's.. not big," Jace muttered embarrassed, but he couldn't help bucking his hips when her hand would continue its movements.

"It's the biggest I've ever seen at least," she said seriously. Her tounge slowly licked each of her lips, wetting them, and then she leaned down closer, her tongue flicking against it's wet head. Jace gasped, never having had a girl to do anything to him like this before. His body began to feel really hot, and his eyes rolled back as her wet mouth brought his throbbing member inside it.

Her tongue licked down the shaft, moistening it as did her mouth, sucking it gently, trying to get use to his length. She couldn't help letting out a moan when she'd brought him even deeper into her throat, and she could feel herself getting wet between her legs. Jace's hands were running through her hair, his finger rubbing into her neck.

She sucked a few more times, causing the both of them to sigh in rhythm, and she pulled him out of her mouth, and his eyes darted open. He stared up at her, her eyes looking feverishly into his. "I'm sorry, Jace. I- I need you inside me," she moaned, her teeth biting shyly against her wet lips.

"Ar-are you sure that's what you want?" Jace muttered. He couldn't help but wanting the same thing, but he was going to respect her. All of this had been her idea.

"I'm sure. I would have had you touch me while I was doing that to you, but it was-" His lips cut her off, and their lips madly moved together, kissing each other deeply. He pulled her body back down agianst him, his hands rubbing down her back as she ground her ass on top of him, their tongues massaging against each other in their mouths.

Both were moaning, and as one of Jace's hands slipped between her legs, one finger slipped inside her tight, wet opening. She gasped, and pulled away. "I need you inside me now. I want you to fuck me, Jace," she muttered violently.

"I want you too," he muttered, and he pulled her face back down to his, kissing her again. His other hand pulled from her opening, and he placed it on the back of her lower back, slowly pushing himself inside her. They both broke the kiss. Jace gasped at how tight she felt as he slowly pressed himself into her, and she did because of his size.

Her back arched, moaning, pushing down all her weight to have him inside her, and then she slowly started to move against him, thrusting his body inside her. Jace groaned, grabbing her waist with both hands, he pressed himself more into her, her moans flooding through his ears as he enjoyed the feeling of their heated passion.

It lasted for a long while, over an hour for all they knew. Both of their orgasm's erupted at the same time, and she'd announced before it happened that she wanted everything he released inside her, and so he obeyed.

* * *

Not so good, but I was bored, and the thought had been in my head since I woke up this morning, lol. Well hope you like it.! -Granite Paws-


End file.
